Just in Case
by cindythechef
Summary: Tony's apartment catches on fire and the team shows up to salvage what they can of his possessions Abby stumbles onto a box that contains some video tapes that send shock waves though out the entire team. Warning, Detail accounts of child abuse and some minor language. ( Note- Some would say some OC moments for Tony and Gibbs as well but only when I think it is needed.)
1. Chapter 1

This was a plot bunny that my 12 year old gave me. I don't like to have two open stories but the plot bunny wouldn't wait

It was four in the morning and the only person Tony could think to call was Gibbs. Gibbs was fast asleep under his boat when his phone rang. He was going to ignore it but then he noticed that it was Tony and he answered it in a panic, "Tony, what's wrong?"

Tony was obviously shaken and breathless which worried Gibbs even more but Tony explained, "Hey Boss, I am sorry to interrupt you from sleeping under your boat but I have a problem and I need your help. My apartment building caught on fire this evening. The firemen said that they are going to clear the building soon for us to gather our belongings but I need some help. My unit had a ton of water damage and I wont be able to live there until well if they ever fix it."

Gibbs stumbled to his feet, "I am on my way Tony, Are you okay? I mean really okay not that bullshit okay you tell me most of the time? Were you burned? How are your lungs? You should have Brad check you out."

Tony could here the door to his truck shut and he smiled at the obvious worry in the older mans voice, "I will survive Boss I am worried about my stuff, the firemen said they were only going to give me a couple of hours to get what I can salvage out of there."

Gibbs assured him, "Don't worry, sit tight the Calvary is on the way. We will get all your stuff, I promise. No fireman has been able to stand up to me yet."

Tony laughed, "Thanks boss."

Gibbs hung up the phone and then dialed Abby and filled her in on what happened and told her to call Tim and Jimmy and Ziva and organize an emergency moving party. He assured her that Tony doesn't have that much stuff he lives very simply.

Abby smiled, "Our little Tony lives simply? I can't wait to see. I will be there with bells on."

Twenty minutes later Gibbs pulled up to Tony's apartments in his beat up old pick up truck. Gibbs rushed out of the car and headed toward Tony who was sitting on a bench in front of his building waiting to get the all clear to enter.

Gibbs jogged toward the man shouting his name but Tony did not move. A feeling of fear hit him in his stomach as he cautiously approached his lead detective. "Tony, Son, you okay?"

Tony slowly looked up at his boss and even through the dirt and ash Gibbs could tell that Tony's lips were bright blue. He picked up his hands to check and they were blue too. Tony managed a weak, "I don't think I am okay as I thought boss"

Gibbs sat down and pulled Tony into an embrace and then yelled for the medics to come and assist him. Two EMT's came running over to Gibbs and they took one look at Tony and knew they he needed to go to the hospital. They put an oxygen mask on his face and helped him onto a gurney.

Before they could leave Tony grabbed Gibbs's hand and asked, "My stuff?"

Gibbs had to stifle the emotions Tony's weak little plea caused, "You don't worry let them take you to Brad, I will get your stuff and then meet you at the hospital okay."

Tony could answer he just squeezed his hand and let unconsciousness finally take him.

Gibbs looked at the EMT's and ordered, "He is to be taken to Bethesda medical center and he needs to be checked by a Dr. Brad Pitt. Tony has had the plague before and Brad was the one who treated him."

The older EMT stopped pushing Tony for a moment and then turned back to Gibbs and asked for clarification, "Wait a minute, did you say Tony had the plague as in Bubonic plague like in the dark ages?"

Gibbs smiled, "Actually it was Pneumonic Plague but yeah like the one in the Dark ages."

The EMT looked shocked but said "OK KAY" and rushed Tony off into the ambulance.

Right as Tony was being taken away Ziva, Abby, Tim and Jimmy pulled up at the same time in their respective cars. They saw Tony being loaded into the ambulance and were shocked they made their way over to Gibbs and Ziva asked, "Why is Tony being transported to the hospital, I thought you said he was okay?"

Gibbs sighed, "I thought he was okay, he told me he was anyway but then I arrived and his lips and fingers were cyanotic and he was almost unresponsive. Jimmy can you call Ducky and ask him to go to Bethesda and keep us informed on how Tony is doing?"

Jimmy snapped to attention, "Sure thing Boss."

As Jimmy walked away to make his call a very tired looking fireman came to tell Gibbs that Tony's apartment was safe to go into now. Gibbs thanked him and then gathered the boxes out of the back of his truck and signaled for the gang to follow him up to the apartment.

Abby was the first into Tony's apartment, "Ew this place is gross, there is an inch of water on the floor and it smells like a campfire gone horribly wrong."

Gibbs shook his head at the sight of Tony's baby grand and 42 inch TV ruined by water. He looked over at McGee and ordered, "Take some photos of damages so Tony can show them to his insurance. The rest of you lets look around and see what we can save."

Abby declared, "Hand me a couple of boxes, my silver fox, I am going to go and get all of Tony's clothes. I know he would want to save those if possible."

Ziva spied the shelves of DVD's and said, "I will start here with his beloved movies."

The team worked in silence for a while slowly boxing what few belongings weren't ruined by over zealous fire hoses. Abby was almost done in the closet when she noticed a box at the very back of his closet the box read, "Just in Case" That peeked her interest she thought that maybe it was money or something but when she opened the box it was just a bunch of old VHS tapes.

When they loaded all the boxes into respective cars Abby loaded the box of "Just in case" videos in her car. She was curious now what was on these videos and she was going to find out.

They loaded all the boxes into Gibbs shed and put his clothes and other personal items in the guest room. By the time they were done Gibbs's was happy that his guest room looked like a smaller version of Tony's apartment. He thanked everyone and told them to take the day off and promised he would let them know how Tony was.

Ziva, Tim and Jimmy went home to sleep some but Abby went back to her Lab to look into the secret videotapes. She popped some popcorn and turned off all the lights in her lab down and settled into her chair expecting either fun images of baby Tony or maybe knowing Tony, maybe it would be porn.

She popped the first video into the player and looked at the Television confused. It looked like surveillance footage. Then she saw what looked like Tony's Dad and Tony as an 8 year old adorable toe headed little boy and what she saw next made he drop her bowl of popcorn. Tony's Dad looked furious at the young Tony, Tony cowered under his attention and then his Dad punched young Tony in the face and knocked the boy on to the ground. There was no sound on the video but you could tell that Tony was crying holding his face. His Dad grabbed him by the shoulders and shook the small boy as he yelled at him and after what felt like 5 minutes he threw Tony up against the wall and left the room.

Tony didn't move but you could see bloodstains on the wall and blood streaming out of his small mouth. He lay there in his own blood for a few minutes and then a butler snuck in and gently picked the boy up and out of the shot and the video went black.

Abby sat in silence not believing what she had just seen. Tears were streaming down her face she couldn't believe that someone would be so cruel to such an adorable little boy. She fingered the other videos and thought to herself, "Are all these videos of Tony being abused?"

She cautiously put another tape into the player and smiled when a ten-year-old Tony came onto the screen with a huge smile on his face. She thought, "Tony had contagious smiles even back then." Tony was showing off his homemade Halloween costume to the camera he also showed the camera his bag that was loaded with candy. It was surveillance video so there was still no sound but Tony was enjoying mugging for the camera. After a minute Tony stood up straight and a look of terror crossed his face when his father came into the picture and he began to yank off the astronaut suit piece by piece slapping Tony with each piece removed, when Tony was left standing in boxers and a t-shirt with blood oozing from his lip his Father took a wooden plaque off the wall and proceeded to paddle the young man. Tony didn't cry he just stood there until his father lost interest and then he slowly and gingerly walked out of the camera shot.

Abby checked all the videos in the box and they were all more of the same. The bottom of the box was a note.

_Dear Tony, I am sorry I could never help you escape from that Bastard you call Father, I pray for you every day that God would give you the strength to survive his constant abuse. When you do get away I realized you may need proof of his abuse to keep him from you. I wouldn't blame you if you grew up and had him arrested. But either way these will help protect you. _

_I wish you a lifetime of happiness _

_Mark the butler_

Back at the hospital Gibbs was sitting next to Ducky in the waiting room waiting to hear how Tony was from Brad. While they were sitting a young woman came over to them and asked if they were Tony's family? Gibbs stood to shake her hand and answered, "Yeah we are Tony's family. How can I help you?"

The young woman smiled, " I just thought I would tell you what really happened this morning since I am pretty sure Tony isn't going to tell you himself."

Gibbs pulled up a chair and signaled for the young woman to sit, "Well Tony is my across the hall neighbor. The fire broke out around midnight because it was the time that I heard Tony get home. Tony was the first to notice the flames. He began going up and down the hall waking everyone up. Most people got out of the building but I couldn't take my children and help my husband down the stairs with a broken leg. Tony saw our problem and he came and pulled my husband onto his shoulders like a fireman and helped us all down the stairs to the outside. He looked around and saw everyone but Ms. Fields who is next door to him. She is 89 years old and flirts with Tony like there is no tomorrow and Tony flirts right back with her. He makes he feel young and beautiful again."

Gibbs smiled at her story and asked, "What is Ms. Fields first name do you know."

The young woman smiled, "Oh yeah, Maggie is her name and Tony brings her flowers and kisses her on the cheek. I have even seen Maggie grab his tosh a few times and all he would do is wink at her. He noticed she wasn't down stairs with the rest of the residents so he ran past the firemen that were setting up and went back inside the burning building. We all held our breath waiting for them to reappear but it didn't happen for a while. He was in the building for probably a half an hour but then finally Tony kicked the door open and placed an unconscious but alive Maggie into a fireman's arms. They tried to help him but he waved them off and took out his phone to call you I assume."

Gibbs sat there shaking his head with a combination of extreme pride and extreme anger that he would put his life in danger like that. "Thank you for telling us about what really happened, you are right he would have never told us any of it. When he called he told me that he was fine and when I got to the scene he was blue and unresponsive so he likes to downplay a lot."

The young woman got up and said, "You should be proud of your son he is a hero and there aren't too many of those around any more."


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs and Ducky both stood as Tony's neighbor retreated back to the ER to be with her husband. The two men sat back down and Ducky just sat and smiled at Gibbs. Gibbs finally noticed and said in a gruff tone, "What?"

Ducky smiled, "That story about our Anthony was quite a story wasn't it? It sounds like we have a bona fied hero on our hands Jethro."

Jethro smiled, "Nah we just have Tony. Nothing that lady said surprises me in the least."

Ducky looked at him with smiling eyes, "I noticed you didn't correct her when she called him your son. A matter a fact you actually smiled bigger. I think you liked the idea that Tony was your boy."

Gibbs was trying to find the right words to reply to Ducky when Brad came out of the ER double doors. Gibbs patted Ducky's leg and said, "Saved by the doctor. Hey Brad how is our boy doing?"

Dr. Brad Pitt smiled and shook both of their hands, "You know if you all want to hang out lunch together would be so much easier than all these hospital visits."

Gibbs shook his head in agreement, "Lunch and a beer sounds good to me Doc, I guess we will have to talk to spanky in there about this though. It is a full time job keeping that kid alive."

Dr. Pitt laughed, "Yes, yes it is and this time will be no easier. He suffered grade 3 concussions that in itself are bad enough but he spent so much time in the fire his lungs look like they did when he had the plague. We have him on the C-Pap machine now. You remember how much he LOVED that machine. But the fact of the matter is, if he doesn't start to clear his lungs on his own we may be forced to place him on a respirator. We are giving him some heavy-duty expectorants to help aide him coughing the gunk from his lungs up. This is probably the worst-case scenario for someone with his medical history. Gibbs, he responded to you last time. He needs you again."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders, "I an here for him and I am not going anywhere. Take me to my boy Brad."

Ducky left Gibbs for the time being to go and check on work and the rest of team Gibbs and Gibbs followed Dr. Pitt through the double doors back to where Tony was.

Ducky made it back to the Navy Yard and the first place he went was to Abby's lab to check on her. He knew that of all the team Tony being injured would hit her the most. He walked into her lab with a caf-pow and a cheery voice, "Oh Abigail I come bearing a gift from Jethro!"

He searched her lab and then finally heard a weak, "In here Ducky" coming from the ballistics lab. He walked in and spied Abby sitting on the floor with Bert the Hippo and a tv/vcr machine and a box of tapes. Ducky asked, "Abigail my dear girl, what on earth are you doing and why are you crying?"

Abby came up and hugged the M.E., "Oh Ducky it is so horrible. I did something really terrible and I am not sure what to do?"

Ducky hugged Abby, "Calm down my child it cant be all that bad what did you do?"

Abby rung her hands and then began to pace, "Well Ducky, hypothetically, Someone took a box of video tapes from a hypothetical friends apartment when she was helping him move from a fire and she watched the videos thinking she would see pictures of her friend as an adorable baby but they weren't normal family videos they were video evidence of horrible child abuse that this friend suffered all his life. Ducky, really bad stuff, I saw blood and bones breaking and concussions I mean it was a shock to me that this friend even survived to adulthood. Hypothetically I mean. What would you tell me to do in that situation Ducky?"

Ducky sat down in her office chair, "My, my, Jethro and I always suspected as much from our young Tony's history. Can you show me one of the videos?"

Abby pressed play on the TV, "I was just beginning this one, and it is Christmas. Look at him Ducky look at his little face and arms. The poor baby is covered in bruises and in a minute he walks over to his father and he is limping."

They watched the video for a few moments and then Ducky asked her to shut it off.

Abby shut the video off, "Duck, what do we do? Do we pretend we didn't see them or do we try and have Daddy DiNozzo arrested?"

Ducky sighed, "I do know Abby that you need to secure these videos so no one else 'hypothetically' looks at them and I will discuss things with Jethro when I return to the hospital tonight."

Abby began to pack the boxes, "I am such a horrible friend, how is Tony doing?"

Ducky answered, "On the contrary my dear Abby, you are a wonderful friend. Anthony is not well; the fire did a number on his lungs. The doctors are hoping that he can clear his lungs in the next 24 hours if he doesn't they will have to put him on a respirator. Jethro is there with him now."

Abby hugged the small man, "Ducky, if anyone can help Tony through this it is our fearless leader. Those two are mad connected Tony will do what ever Gibbs asks him to do including clear his lungs. I think even Tony's organs even obey Gibbs."

Ducky smiled, "Lets hope so Abigail, I am afraid the poor boy needs another miracle."

Back in the hospital Gibbs was sitting beside Tony in his hospital bed helping him to sit up and patting his back to help loosen the ash in his lungs. He coughed for hours straight and finally after he filled several bowls with this gross black viscous substance from his lungs he fell into Gibbs chest exhausted and struggling to breath.

Gibbs wasn't a touchy feely person normally but he didn't even hesitate to hold onto his lead agent and comfort him with every thing he had. He rubbed circles in his back and rested his head on the top of Tony's and whispered, "You are going to beat this Tony I know you are and I will be right here for you son."


	3. Chapter 3

The next 20 hours was very difficult for Tony to go through and Gibbs to witness. Tony nearly passed out several times after exceptionally long and painful coughing fits.

Gibbs didn't leave his side for a minute of those 20 hours he would pound on his back and help him sit up just like he did when Tony had the plague.

Tony would tease Gibbs calling him a functional mute on good days but let something happen to Tony and showering Tony with comforting words came easy for him.

Late that night Tony was finally asleep and Gibbs sat next to his bed deep breathing trying to keep his emotions in control. Seeing Tony suffer like he had, tears at Gibbs heart and he was worried that the doctor would come and demand he be put on a respirator and Gibbs knew that if that happen the chances of him recovering would be non existent.

Dr. Pitt knocked on the door and slipped into Tony's room. Gibbs stood up and shook the doctors hand. Gibbs cut to the chase, "How is he Doctor?"

Dr. Pitt smiled, "You know Agent Gibbs I am more convinced now then when Tony had the plague that I need to hire you to come and order all my patients to get better because Tony follows your orders. His lungs are not completely clear but he is doing amazing and I have no doubt that he will make a complete recovery and maybe even get to go home in a couple of days."

Gibbs sighed and his shoulders slumped in relief, "Oh Doc thank you so much that is the best news I have heard all year."

Dr. Brad smiled, "My pleasure Agent Gibbs, I think our Tony here gave me another round of papers for the medical journals."

Gibbs smiled, "He will be so happy, he actually has your other articles on his board at work and takes every opportunity to brag to anyone who will listen to him."

Dr. Brad looked at Gibbs in shock, "Really? Well he really should be proud he battled a disease from the middle ages with a 15% survival rate and went back to work three weeks later."

Gibbs chuckled, "Did he ever tell you what happened on his first day back at work? (Dr. Brad shook his head no)

We got called to a scene with a couple of dead sailors and Tony discovered a bomb on the under side of the car and knuckle head proceeded to send McGee and Kate away and took it on himself to set the bomb off and try and outrun it. It took the Dr. Mallard the better part of 20 minutes to wake him up from that concussion."

Dr. Pitt stood there shaking his head, "No he never told me about that. When you said keeping him alive is a full time job you weren't joking were you? Wow maybe after this we can convince him to stay out of the hospital for a while."

Gibbs smiled, "I don't convince, I order. If I have to handcuff him to the desk he is going to get healthy. He has all ready turned my hair gray if he doesn't straighten up my hair will start to turn loose."

Dr. Pitt smiled and shook Gibbs hand again and then gave Tony's chest a quick listen and told them both that he would see them tomorrow.

Gibbs almost fell asleep when Ziva came into the room. He noticed her presence immediately and sat up straight and gave her a gruff "Evening Zivar"

Ziva pulled the other chair in the room up to the other side of Tony's bed and asked, "How is he doing today?"

Gibbs answered, "The Doctor actually just left and told me he was doing really well and he may even get to head home in a couple of days."

Gibbs smiled at the sight of her holding Tony's hand and thought to himself, "I wonder if they realize that they love each other yet? When they do we are going to have to come up with a work around for rule 12. Well maybe that is why I made rule 51."

He was pulled from his thoughts by Ziva's words, "Gibbs I will sit with him tonight you go home and get some rest. Oh and Abby asked if you could stop in and see her she has some information on a case that you need to see."

Gibbs smiled and agreed to head home for the night, "I will be back with breakfast and coffee in the morning for you okay. Thanks and don't worry Tony has beat a lot worse than a little black lung from a fire." He patted her back and left them alone in the room.

Gibbs started to head home but something inside of him told him that he needed to head over to Abby's lab to see what she had on the case but then he realized he didn't have any open cases right now which made him press the accelerator to get to Abby quicker.

It was well past closing time when Gibbs came walking into Abby's lab. He found her curled up with Bert the Hippo on her futon in her office. It was obvious that she was crying. He knocked on the doorframe and got Abby's attention and then proceeded to walk over to the couch and sit and let Abby dissolve into his arms.

He patted her head and promised that Tony was doing better and would even come home in a few days. She started to cry even more.

Gibbs finally placed two fingers under her chin and gently tilted her head up toward his and asked, "What is wrong Abby? I know we don't have any open cases right now why are you upset?"

Abby sat up on the opposite end of the couch and started to ring her hands, "I did something really bad boss. I mean really really bad."

Gibbs trued to lighten the mood by saying, "So you need help hiding a body Abs?"

Abby smacked the older mans chest, "No silly, don't you think I have enough skills to handle disposing of a body myself?"

Gibbs laughed, "Yeah okay! My Bad, what is wrong Abby, I want to help you."

Abby took a deep breath and said, "Well when I was helping pack up Tony's apartment I found a box that was labeled 'Just in Case' and it was filled with old VHS tapes. I brought them back to the lab thinking they were anything from old family movies to young Tony's first porn videos but Boss they weren't either one of those. They were videos that looked like surveillance videos that showed… they showed…."

Gibbs pulled her into a one armed hug and placed a kiss on her forehead, "They showed what Abby? They couldn't be all that bad."

Abby sat up and looked in his eyes, "But Boss they can be that bad, they were videos of Tony getting the crap beat out of him. The tapes covered from around 8 to 14 and some of the beatings Tony went through it just amazes me. In the bottom of the box was a letter that explained the videos were from an old butler and it said they were for Tony if he ever had to legally battle his father."

Gibbs looked hurt at Abby, "They showed what?"

Abby answered, "They show Tony getting the living crap beat out of him on many occasions. The one that just about broke my heart was Christmas morning and Tony was covered in bruises from his little head to his toes. Boss, what are we going to do Tony went through some of the worst child abuse I have ever seen. I have seen kids in Ducky's morgue that looked in better shape than Tony did in some of these videos. Boss we have to help Tony."

Gibbs was silent for a moment and then asked, "Show me the worst abuse video."

Abby shook her head no, "Boss you don't want to see it. It was really bad."

Gibbs placed his hand lovingly on her face and asked, "Please Abs, I need to see it for myself."

She pulled up her laptop and began to show him the worst abuse video. There was no sound but they could tell the fear and the pain on Tony's face. Then they both gasped as Tony's father came into the frame and began to pummel the young Tony. Elder DiNozzo left his young son lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. By the time the abuse was over and a Butler came into doctor the hurt boy. Gibbs hands were clinched so tightly that his fingernails were digging into his palms.

Abby noticing Gibbs expression asked, "What are we going to do boss? What are we going to do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all so much for all the reviews and favorites it is so much fun to open your email to all those notifications. You guys are awesome and I have noted all the things you commented about and hope to keep improving. Hope you enjoy chapter 4 it is going to take another interesting turn######

Gibbs pulled Abby into a hug, "We aren't going to do anything you are going to pack up these videos and put them somewhere where no one can get to them and you are going to leave the rest to me okay?"

Abby whined, "But Gibbs he needs help to deal with his past. Knowing what you know explains so much of the way he behaves and puts masks on for people. Gibbs he needs us."

Gibbs sighed, "Right now he needs his family to surround him and help him to heal physically and the other part we will deal with when he is better okay Abby. You are going to have to trust me."

Abby smiled, "I do trust you and I promise I wont say a word and I will hide the tapes."

Gibbs stood and kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Thanks Abs." and then left for home.

Once Gibbs got home he walked in to a living room full of Tony's belongings and they upset him even more so he went down to the basement and took a sip of his secret stash.

Even good bourbon couldn't squelch the anger he was feeling right now. He slammed the glass on the bench and picked up a wooden mallet from his bench and started beating a piece of wood that was leaning up against the wall. He beat into the wood until it cracked in half and one of the splinters lodged itself in his palm.

He threw the mallet up against the wall then went upstairs to doctor his hand and go too sleep.

He tried to sleep for two hours but managed to do nothing but toss and turn. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the bruised and battered face of the child that would come to be like a son to him. He finally decided that he was going to shower and get himself ready to head back to the hospital as soon as the sun rose.

He was in his car at 5 am with a full thermos of good coffee (not the swill the hospital serves) and an overnight bag with two changes of cloths one for him and one for DiNozzo for when he is released. He made it to the hospital and found Ziva sleeping with her head on the bed beside Tony's hand. She noticed him as soon as he came in the room.

That Mosad training helped her be keenly aware of her surroundings. Gibbs asked her for an update on his condition. She said, "Tony had another bout of coughing about 3 this morning but with some medication he has stopped coughing and been sleeping soundly. He has even been able to keep his oxygen levels up enough to just have the nasal cannula and not the whole awful machine he had when I got here."

Gibbs smiled, "Well that is good news. I am glad to hear that. Now you go home and get some real sleep. McGee is at the office and if we are needed he will call but Director Vance took us off the rotation for a while so we shouldn't be needed."

Ziva yawned, "I think bed sounds really good right now. Is there anything I can do for you Gibbs before I leave."

Gibbs gave her a rare genuine Gibbs smile, "Just go home and have a good rest okay."

Ziva gathered her stuff and before she went out the door said, "Shalom Gibbs and Shalom kol tuv Tony."

Gibbs was left alone with a peacefully sleeping Tony. He whispered to the sleeping form, "I am so sorry you had to endure so much from that man. A father doesn't do that to his son…" He wanted to say more but Tony started to wake up.

Tony opened his eyes and squinted at Gibbs, "You look like Hell in the morning Ziva." Tony flashed a knowing smile toward Gibbs before he could give him a head slap. He continued, "Nice to see you Boss, I thought Ziva said you were home sleeping for a while."

Gibbs shook his head and snickered at his SFA, "I was at home for a while but I wanted to come back to the hospital and hang out with you."

Before Tony could say anything else Dr. Pitt came in for his morning rounds. "Well Hello Agent Gibbs and Hello my favorite medical journal celebrity. How are you doing today?"

Tony smiled at his greeting, "Actually Doc after the last coughing fit I think I am doing okay"

Dr. Pitt looked at his chart and then took a listen to his chest and said, "Well Tony I have to agree with your observations. You seem to be doing pretty good. After you eat some of the hospitals finest offerings for breakfast I want to get you down for an x-ray and if that comes back okay I may let you out of here in the morning. But if I let you out of here you have to promise me you will not give me anymore reasons to write you up in medical journals do you hear me?"

Tony laughed and fake saluted, "Yes Sir!" Dr. Pitt saluted back and said, "Good now rest some more and the nurse will get that x-ray after breakfast and I will see you this evening before I head home."

Tony rested a bit and begrudgingly ate his breakfast and as the Doctor said the nurse came to get him for his x-ray mid morning. Gibbs helped the nurse safely get Tony out of bed and into a wheel chair and Gibbs told Tony that he was going to go and get them some real food for lunch and if he wasn't there when he got back he would be there soon.

Tony smiled at his Boss, "No problem Boss, you know where I will be. Hey listen Boss can you bring me a Caf-Pow?"

Gibbs smiled at his request and said, "Um sure okay, be good for the nurses don't give them a hard time and I will see you in a bit."

Tony was being rolled away and Gibbs heard him giggle and say, "A DiNozzo always behaves himself."

Gibbs was left in an empty room and he sighed and said to no one in particular, "Not all DiNozzo's behave them selves." Then he left to pick up some real food and that Caf-Pow he wanted.

He was gone a little longer than he anticipated because of horrible D.C. traffic so when he rounded the corner he was in a bit of a hurry. The head nurse stopped him on his way to Tony's room and asked him, "Tony has a visitor in his room with him and I have heard some yelling I was about to go and check on them."

Gibbs looked concerned, "What did the visitor look like?"

The nurse answered, "An older distinguished gentleman and he said his name was DiNozzo senior."

Gibbs placed the food and the drink on the nurses station and muttered, "Ah HELL"

The nurse asked if she should call security but he just took off to the room without answering.

When he got to the room he heard the older man yelling at Tony and he stood outside the door trying to compose himself. He could easily tear Senior limb from limb right now but he didn't think that would be a wise move. He was almost calm enough to enter when he heard a slap and a groan from Tony.

He walked in and saw Senior has smacked Tony across the face with his cane and Tony's eye socket was bleeding. When he saw Tony bleeding and an angry Senior over his own child he saw red and proceeded to punch Senior square in the face knocking the old man down to the ground.

Gibbs stood over him and said in a deep threatening voice. "Anthony DiNozzo senior you are under arrest for assault on a federal officer. You have the right to remain silent and you have the right to an attorney and if you can afford one will be appointed for you." All the while he was reading his Miranda rights to him he tightly cuffed the older man. When he was done reading him his rights he was greeted by hospital security and Gibbs gave a handcuffed Senior over to them and told them to hold him until someone form NCIS can come and process him.

He slapped open his cell and told McGee, "Get another agent and come to Bethesda and take Tony Sr. into custody for hitting his son. Before you get him come to Tony's room and bring and evidence bag."

After all that he was able to finally go and check on Tony who was lying in the bed stunned and bleeding. Gibbs grabbed a towel from the bathroom and held it gently on Tony's face and pressed the call button for the doctor.

Dr. Pitt came in and felt his eye and declared nothing broken. He washed out his eye and then tended to a small gash next to the eye and then he left Tony and Gibbs alone.

Tony looked at the ceiling and tried to hold back the tears that were welling in his eyes.

Gibbs noticed the tears but had to ask, "What happened with Senior. Why did he hit you?"

Instead of answering him he kept looking at the ceiling and the tears he was trying so hard to not let fall began to fall and Tony quietly asked, "Why was I never good enough for him Gibbs, I tried so hard to make him love me but he never did."


	5. Chapter 5

Seeing his tough SFA broken and in tears was almost too much for Gibbs. He wanted to say something to make the younger man feel better but he couldn't think of the words to say so he did what comes completely unnatural to him he sat on the edge of Tony's bed and pulled the younger man into a strong embrace.

When he pulled Tony into his arms Tony got rigid for a moment but then he allowed himself to melt into the warmth of the older mans chest. Tony began to cry so hard he was shaking so Gibbs just held him tighter.

Gibbs leaned his chin on Tony's head and began to whisper, "Shh, it is okay to cry. I have got you know and that man will never hurt you again. I will promise you that."

Tony shook his head and answered, "You don't know Senior you cant promise he wont hurt me anymore. If he wants to hit me he will. He threatened to kill me before you came in."

Gibbs grabbed Tony by the shoulders and held him away from him so he could see his face, "He did what?"

Tony sniffed and wiped his eyes being careful of the bandaged one, "He wanted something from me and when I told him no he threatened to kill me if I didn't give him what he wanted. I told him that I was a Federal Agent now and I carried a gun and I would shoot him before I let him hurt me again. That is when he smacked me with his cane. He snarled at me and told me I was a pathetic agent. That is when you came in the room."

Gibbs still holding Tony at arms link said, "Was it the box of tapes that he wanted?"

Tony's eyes became big as saucers, "Oh my God Boss, how do you know about the box?"

Gibbs sighed, this was not the way he wanted to address this with him, "Abby found.."

Tony forced himself out of Gibbs hold and fell back into the bed, "Oh God Abby found them, now the whole Navy Yard must know."

Gibbs gently but firmly pulled his face to look at his, "Abby knows this isn't a piece of office scuttlebutt she knows to keep this private and she only showed me so I would be there to help you."

Tony shook his head, "Oh God she watched them too. I am never going to be able to face her now."

Gibbs pulled his face back to his, "Anthony DiNizzo you look at me, Abby invaded your privacy and that was wrong of her but her intentions were pure. She was hoping to see video evidence of what a cute kid you were instead she found evidence of the nightmare that you went through. She just wants to help you. She loves you and so do I and we don't want to judge you, just be there to let you know how real family treats each other."

Tony rubbed his fingers through his hair, "Boss, I have done my best to forget that time in my life, I thought when Senior disowned me I would at least be free of him, now he knows about the videos and he is going to kill me boss. My father is a very powerful man he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants."

Gibbs smiled and said, "Listen what do I always tell you?"

Tony smiled, "Stop being super gluing McGeeks face to the desk?"

Gibbs shook his head and smiled, "Well what ELSE am I always telling you?"

Tony gave Gibbs a genuine smile, "That you always have my six."

Gibbs patted him on the cheek, "That is right and I don't care if the bad guy just happens to be your sperm donor my promise still stands to protect you no matter what."

Tony sighed, "Thanks boss, I have seen you go up against a lot of powerful Bad guys, Senior may give you a run for your money though boss."

Gibbs snickered, "Ah I will be protecting one of the most important things in the world to me so I think I can take him."

McGee came busting into Tony's room breathless, "Senior escaped the guards. I am sorry boss. They stopped me coming into the hospital and told me."

Gibbs went pale and his blood boiled at the same time, "Dammit, Call local LEO's and back up from NCIS and have them come help canvas the scene and clear the hospital floor by floor. He is to be considered armed and dangerous. McGee I will be here watching over Tony and you need to have an agent with Abby 24 as well until this creep is found."

McGee went to leave saying "On it Boss" when he stopped, "Tony, glad you are okay and I promise we wont hurt your Dad taking him in."

Gibbs answered for him, "McGee you will shoot the Bastard if you have too."

McGee started to stutter, "B-But he is.."

Gibbs stopped him with a glare; "He is wanted for assault on a federal officer and not someone to be underestimated, no special treatment for shared DNA. GOT IT."

McGee looked between Tony who had his eyes closed to stop the tears and Gibbs and said, "Got it Boss."

Once he left Tony didn't open his eyes but said, "I guess I am going to have to tell him why I didn't argue when you told him to shoot my Father if he needed too?"

Gibbs shook his head and answered, "Nope, he can follow orders and do what he is told. If you want to tell him I think that would be a good idea he is a good kid and he respects the hell out of you."

Tony sighed, "Well I will tell him and that will cure his respect for me."

Gibbs just patted the younger man on the shoulder and stayed silent caught somewhere between trying to find the right words to say to his senior agent and formulating a plan if Senior dares show up in the room again.


	6. Chapter 6

Thankfully the evening passed quietly and both men slept through the night without incidence. Right after the sun rose Dr. Pitt came into examine Tony, "How are we doing today Tony after all the excitement of last night?"

Tony laughed nervously, "Okay I guess Doc. So um, you said if I was doing better I could go home today. What is the verdict?"

Dr. Pitt smiled, "Well the injury to your eye was thankfully superficial and your x-ray came back much improved so I think if you have someone who will stay with you or at least check on you regularly you should be good to go today."

Tony smiled, "What about work, when do you think I will be good to go back to work."

Dr. Pitt looked at Gibbs with a questioning look, "I would say in a week if you continue to improve. I will need to check you in five days and we will decide for sure then okay. Now who do you have that can check on you while you recover?"

Gibbs piped in, "He will be staying with me Doc. (looking at Tony) No arguments he will stay with me and I will bring him in 5 days for his check up."

Dr. Pitt smiled at the childlike look of pouting on Tony's face and the 'don't argue with me' look of a parent on Gibbs and said, "Very well since you two have this whole thing settled then I will go out and have the nurses draw up your get out of jail pass."

Tony sat with his arms crossed over his chest pouting and Gibbs gave a quick, "Thanks Doc" and began to pull out the change of clothes he brought for the both of them.

They made is back to Casa Gibbs and Tony made himself at home in his bedroom. Technically it was the guest room but Tony stayed there so much for one reason or another it soon became his room. It helped that with the fire the room was decked out in all of his belongings.

Gibbs gave Tony some pills and told the younger man to rest and he would start lunch in an hour but until then he would be in the basement and ordered him to use his cell if he needed him. Tony agreed and quickly fell asleep after his afternoon pain pills and Gibbs retreated to the basement.

It had been a long couple of days for Gibbs and he needed to get some of his emotions out on the wood in his basement.

Gibbs was down there for about an hour when he began to hear footsteps above him. They were quick and sure steps so he knew that they weren't Tony's. Gibbs grabbed his gun and headed up the stairs with his gun pulled. He burst through the door to the basement into the kitchen yelling; "Freeze!"

Abby dropped her bag of groceries and threw her hands up in the air she screamed, "Don't shoot Gibbs its just me."

Gibbs holstered his gun and sighed, "Damn it Abby you have to announce yourself until we find Senior okay."

Both of them jumped and let out a yell when two of the containers of cinnamon rolls made a loud pop in the bag on the floor.

Gibbs looked frustrated and Abby just smiled sheepishly and picked up her bag of groceries, " I heard about what happened yesterday that is why I am here. I thought the both of you could use some comfort food."

Tony came stumbling down the stairs with his gun drawn when he saw that it was Abby and Gibbs, he fell down on the stairs breathing heavily, "I am sorry guys (cough, cough) I heard the loud pop and the voices and thought it was… it was something wrong."

Abby came running over to Tony and gave him a gentle hug and even kissed her hand and touched his cut eye. "Hey there how are you doing? I have missed seeing you so much. How are you? Is there anything I can do or make for you?"

Tony sighed, "Abby, it is okay I know about the video tapes."

Abby looked hurt at Gibbs, "You told him."

Gibbs came over and joined the two, "Yeah Abby, I had too. When Senior paid us a little visit in the hospital I had to address the situation."

Abby looked at Tony with her bottom lip out, "Tony do you forgive me? I never meant to cause you any pain. I hope you know that."

Tony pulled his favorite Goth into a hug, "I forgive you Abs. I knew that this would all come out eventually. I just wasn't ready for it right now but not everything works out the way you want. I just know you guys are my real family and you will love me no matter."

Abby stood with her hands on her hips, "You got that right mister. You are loved no matter what and we will be there to stand with you and protect you. If anyone is going to hurt you they are going to have to go through me mister."

Tony snickered, "That means the world to me Abs."

Gibbs smiled for a second at the scene of his surrogate Son and Daughter and then gruffly said, "So are we going to eat lunch or stand around having a love fest all day."

Abby stood up and smiled, "Sandwiches and I guess cinnamon rolls coming up momentarily."

She went to work and Gibbs helped Tony over to the couch. He helped prop Tony up on the couch and covered him up and gave him his next round of pills and stood over him while he forced him to use the little breath machine with the little ball he had to make float that was supposed to strengthen his lungs.

Tony stopped halfway through and said, "I am not a child you don't have to stand over me. I will do it."

Gibbs stared at the younger man and made Tony nervous enough to say, "Fine, fine, I know Boss you know me that is why you stay. I will get back to puffing now."

Gibbs gave him a half smile and said, "Good answer."

Abby, Tony and Gibbs share a wonderful meal and even watched a movie together. Finally evening came and Gibbs could see Tony falling asleep and announced, "I think that is enough fun and games for one day Abs I think our patient needs some rest now."

Abby got up and gathered her belongings and gave Gibbs and Tony a kiss and left them alone. Once she was gone Tony looks at Gibbs and mouthed, "Thank You!"

Gibbs smiled, "Come on Mister lets get you settled into bed for the night."

Tony must have been really tired because he allowed Gibbs to wrap his arm around his waist and help him up to bed. After Tony was medicated and tucked into bed Gibbs retreated back into the basement.

It was getting late when he heard the sounds of footsteps again. He listened for a moment to see if they were either Abby or Tony's steps but they weren't. Too sure to be Tony's and not clunky sounding enough to be Abby's he drew his gun and carefully went back into the main house. He slowly cleared the lower level of the house and then heard a rustle and muffled scream coming from the upper level of the house.

He took the stairs two at a time with his gun drawn he headed straight for Tony's room. The room was dark but the light from the hall illuminated the room enough to see Tony Senior forcefully holding a pillow over Tony Juniors face and Tony Junior wasn't fighting anymore.

Panic took over and Gibbs let off three perfectly aimed shots. One center mass, one in the back of Seniors head and another to the right of center. All three kill shots. Senior fell onto the bed on top of Tony. Gibbs came over and threw Tony senior on the ground beside the bed and checked Tony for a pulse.

"God Damn it DiNozzo you don't have my permission to stop breathing." Gibbs slapped his face and shook him hoping that would awaken him but it didn't. He still did not feel a pulse.

He pulled out his cell and put it on speaker and pulled Tony down to the floor on a hard surface and began CPR. During the chest compressions he yelled to the other end of the phone. "Call an ambulance and tell them Tony isn't breathing," Then he blew two breaths into Tony's mouth watching his chest rise and fall then went back to compressions, "Call Ducky too I shot Senior, he is dead." Another round of breaths then he felt for a pulse and still no movement under his fingers.

He yelled, "Damn it Tony you need to breath and not let the Bastard win." Three more sets of compressions and breaths and when Gibbs felt his neck he felt a very weak but very present pulse. Gibbs smiled, "That's it son breath. Help is on the way."


	7. Chapter 7

McGee was on the receiving end of Gibbs fear filled phone call. He was working on autopilot as he made the needed calls to send the ambulance and Ducky and once the calls were made on his desk phone he noticed he didn't disconnect his cell so he picked it up almost afraid of what he was going to hear.

He smiled a huge smile when he heard Gibbs say, "That's it Son breathe." He decided to listen until he heard the ambulance get there. He smiled when he heard the gentle encouragement from Gibbs to what he assumed was an unconscious Tony. Tony never responded to Gibbs but the gentleness of the older mans words almost brought a tear to McGee's eyes.

When McGee finally hung up Ziva walked in, "What is wrong McGee?"

McGee bent down to pick up his go bag and took the opportunity to secretly wipe his eyes. He sat back up and said, "Grab your gear Ziva there has been an incident at Gibbs house. Tony has been hurt and Senior has been shot to death."

Abby just happened to be coming up to tell everyone goodnight and heard what McGee told Ziva. Abby looked at McGee, "Did I just hear you right Tony Sr. was shot to death by Gibbs? (Not waiting for an answer just going off half coked) I knew he was protective and angry about the tapes but I never guessed he would do something so drastic to poor Tony. Oh my God what was he thinking? Wait a minute Tony? Was Tony hurt?"

McGee looked at her annoyed, "If you would calm down I will tell you."

Abby bit her bottom lip, "I am sorry. Please go ahead."

McGee huffed, "I got a call from Gibbs and he said that Tony's Dad broke into the house and smothered Tony to the point he wasn't breathing anymore and Gibbs shot him. Tony's Dad is dead but thankfully Gibbs giving him CPR revived Tony. We are heading to the crime scene right now with Ducky and then we are going to head to the hospital. If you want to grab some coffee and go to the hospital now I know Gibbs would appreciate it."

Abby walked over to McGee and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Timmy that is what I will do and I will see you two at the hospital when you are done."

At the emergency room at Bethesda Tony and Gibbs were met by Dr. Pitt. He asked a very tired Gibbs, "What in the name if God happened to him now?"

Gibbs sighed and answered, "He was attacked and smothered with a pillow and by the time I was able to neutralize his attacker he was not breathing and did not have a pulse. I preformed CPR on him for approximately 5 minutes and after that time I felt a steady pulse and then the EMT's got there and brought us here."

Dr. Pitt patted him on the shoulder and told the obviously exhausted older man, " You know the drill. Hang out in the waiting room while we stabilize Tony and I will be out there to see you when we are done."

Gibbs sighed and thanked him as he made his way back out to the all to familiar waiting area.

Gibbs sat in silence for a few moments thinking about the events of the last few days. He would never have guessed that all that has happened would come from a fire in the apartment above Tony. It also made him think about his feelings for Tony and the rest of his team. He thought of his team like his children. His girls Ziva and Abby and the two sons that he always dreamed of, Tony and McGee, Lord knows they all bicker like siblings. He couldn't help but chuckle when he thought about Tony and Ziva filling all of McGee's drawers with cheese puffs and when they snuck in McGee's naked baby picture into the crime scene photos and they just happen to pop up when Vance was getting an update on the case.

He worried how Tony would react to him after he found out he killed his Father. He was a horrible man but he was still his father.

He scrubbed at his face with his hands and closed his eyes to try and relax when he heard a familiar clomping sound coming. He smiled and opened his eyes and sure enough it was Abby coming toward him at full speed down the hall.

She wrapped her arms around Gibbs and asked, "Gibbs, Gibbs, how are you? How is Tony? What happened? Is Tony going to be okay?"

Before Gibbs could answer that Dr. Pitt did, "Tony is going to be just fine. He is awake now and the only long lasting injury is a fractured jaw from the force that was used to smother him. He wont be talking for a while but he is doing fine and you can go back and see him now. Both of you, he is in a regular room."

Gibbs let out a huge sigh, "Thank you Doc. Is his Jaw wired shut?"

Dr. Pitt smiled, "I know that might be the only way to keep him quiet but no it isn't since it is only fractured he needs to use it as little as possible for a couple of weeks till it heals up."

Abby smiled, "Tony silent for two weeks that is going to be torture for him."

Dr. Pitt laughed, "Well he will experience some severe pain if he does use his jaw so I am pretty sure he will save the pain for when he eats. Pain is the best motivator to following doctor's orders sometimes. Tony should be able to head home again tomorrow follow me and I will take you too him."

The three started to walk down the hall and Dr. Pitt said, "You know we should really give him one of those punch cards like you get at restaurants you know buy so many and get the next one free. We could give him 10 hospital stays and the 11th one free."

They all laughed and agreed that Tony needs something like that.

Once they arrived at Tony's room Dr. Pitt left and Gibbs asked if Abby could go grab some food and coffee for him and let him talk to Tony alone for a moment.

Abby hugged Gibbs, "Sure thing Gibbs. I will be back in a half an hour."

Gibbs hugged Abby and kissed her on the check and then took a deep breath and slowly went into Tony's room. He cautiously walked over to Tony's bed.

Tony didn't open his eyes he just asked, "Is he dead?"

Gibbs sighed, "Yeah, he is dead. I am so sorry Tony."

Tony opened his eyes and looked at Gibbs weird, "Your Sorry for what?"

Gibbs looked so uncomfortable, "I killed your Father."

Tony reached over and grabbed his hand, "Please don't say you're sorry for that. I should thank you. You helped to free me from him. You should not feel sorry one little bit."

Gibbs held onto Tony's hand, "Well I am sorry because he is your Father. I know he is a Bastard but he was still your Dad and I wouldn't add to your hurt for anything. "

Tony smiled at Gibbs genuine concern, "He was my father but to me he was known as Sir. The one time I called him Daddy he beat me till I was unconscious. He was a really bad man who did a lot of really bad things and I am grateful that he is meeting his maker right now. You were there for me tonight guarding my six like you always do. I could never tell you thank you enough for saving me."

Gibbs looked at his shoes for a moment and then sheepishly said, "You are very welcome. We are partners and partners have each others backs always."

Thanks for all the great reviews. I am so grateful for each of you who take the time to read my story. This one is wrapping up it has two more chapters MAYBE three and it will be done. Thanks foe sticking with me to the end. For those of you in the US happy 4th


	8. Chapter 8

Dr. Pitt smiled, at the scene in front of him, "Partners, nah you guys are way closer than partners. If I didn't know you I would guess Gibbs was your devoted and very protective father."

Tony smiled at Gibbs who was still intently looking at his shoes. Tony looked at Dr. Pitt and said, "Yeah that sounds about right. He has been more than a dad to me than Senior ever was. Oh Doc not to change the subject can you tell me why my jaw hurts so bad?"

Gibbs and Dr. Pitt snickered and the Doctor said, "I am sorry we never told you what we came in here to tell you did we? Well you have a fractured jaw. You are on enough happy juice right now that you could have a dagger through your leg and only feel a tickle. Tomorrow night when you get home and the last dose of heavy-duty meds wears off you will start to really feel the pain. You will be able to eat soft foods but you are going to have to keep the chatter down to a minimum for at least a month probably."

He freed his hands from the blankets and used ASL and signed, "Is it okay to use sign language to chat?"

Gibbs smiled great big and signed back, "Since when do you sign DiNozzo?"

Tony smiled a huge cheser cat smile, "I got tired of you and Abby talking about me so I took a class."

Gibbs smiled and shook his head, "You stinker."

Dr. Pitt not to be left out put Tony's chart down and signed, "You can go home in the morning and please don't come back for a while. Oh and you two aren't the only ones who take classes."

The three men busted out laughing.

The next afternoon Gibbs was returning to the hospital after going home for a few hours and he had a change of cloths for Tony and brought coffee and oatmeal for the two of them to eat breakfast together. Tony smiled and signed, "Thanks Dad."

Gibbs put his coffee back on the table and said, "You just called me Dad. What were you trying to say?"

Tony smiled and signed, "D-A-D"

Gibbs was speechless which made Tony worry. He whispered, "I am sorry, I just thought a lot about what Brad said and you have been and continue to be more of a Father to me than my Dad ever could be and I love you for that. That is why I called you Dad but I wont do it again. I am sorry."

Gibbs put his finger on Tony's lips to silence his rambling and smiled as he signed, "Tony D will you do me the honor of playing the role of my son for the rest of our lives. I am cranky and like to drink when I get down but I will never hurt you at least physically. I won't mean to hurt you any way. I would be honored to call you my son."

Tony smiled and whispered, "Did you just ask me to be you son? I just want to make sure I read your signs right."

Gibbs smiled and shook his head yes.

Tony signed back, "I would be honored to be thought of as your son."

The two men embraced in a once in a lifetime real hug from Gibbs. He laughed to himself that this was like the fourth one of these he has gotten from Gibbs. He thought maybe the old man is getting soft. Then he smiled at the thought maybe he really loves me.

They broke a part after a moment and then Gibbs said, "We better get to eating and get you dressed so we can go home. And Son lets not come back to the hospital for while okay. I am getting to old to spend the night in these hard chairs."

Tony smiled and gave him big thumbs up.

Six Months later,

Gibbs never moved Tony back into his apartment. Gibbs's reasoning was Tony's lungs were still not a 100% and he didn't want to worry that Tony wasn't going to take care of himself.

Tony knew differently and Abby agreed with him. Gibbs and Tony began a routine of breakfast together and movie nights. They even went to ball games and movies. Tony was helping to build toys in the basement (Gibbs made him wear a respirator mask though). Gibbs was busy making up for lost time with his son. He made sure that they did everything that he wished he could have done with Tony from the start.

Truth of the matter was Tony liked it too much to leave too. For the first time in his life he felt a Father's love and he wanted to soak up every minute of that time with Gibbs as he could.

One night after the movie was over Gibbs got quiet. Tony noticed and asked, "Hey Pops what's the matter?"

Gibbs looked up very seriously, "Tony you are going to be 40 in 2 years. Have you thought about settling down and giving me grandbabies? You know I am not getting any younger."

Tony was horrified at the question at first then he realized that is exactly the kind of question a Dad to a 38 year old man should ask so he smiled and threw a pillow at his Dad.

The pillow knocked Gibbs head back and it almost knocked the lamp over. He grabbed the offending pillow and twirled it in his hands and smiled and evil smile, "Oh no you didn't just throw a pillow at me young man."

Tony got up and stood on the couch ready for a speedy escape he retorted, "I did old man, whatcha gonna do about it huh?"

Before he could finish his taunt an evil glint came into Gibbs's eye and before Tony could process it the older man was knocking him down to the couch he sat on him and was hitting him with two pillows one in each hand.

They both nearly fell on the floor laughing when Ducky came through the front door. He stopped at the threshold and watched the pillow abuse play out. Tony could barely get out UNCLE between breathes and laughs.

Jethro stood up and released the younger man from his couch prison. He dropped the pillows when he saw Ducky standing at the threshold trying may I add to hold in a laugh. Jethro gave Tony a hand off the couch and Tony noticed Ducky. Tony tried to explain what was happening but stammered over his words when Jethro coolie said, "I was just showing the kid that the old man still has some moves."

Tony looked in the mirror and fixed his hair, "He gave me a smack down with pillows but to be fair I did start it."

Ducky couldn't contain the laughter anymore, "No need to explain my boys, I too had a Father once. You two are absolutely perfect together. I was just stopping by to give Tony his yearly check up. I noticed today that with all the excitement this year he missed it."

Ducky went to head to the table when he was assaulted with a flying accent pillow. He turned and pretended to be upset and asked which one of you hooligans threw that pillow. Both men were smirking pretending to tremble in fear when Tony said, "It was him Duck."

Ducky got up nose to nose with Jethro and said, "Hmm Jethro that pillow jogged my memory a little, and you are a few years late on your prostate exam. We will have to endeavor to include that this go around."

Gibbs swallowed hard and said, "It was just a pillow Duck."

He took Tony by the arm and dragged him over to the table as he muttered, "Yes Jethro just a pillow." Tony turned toward his Dad and mouthed the word "Help Me"

The end of the story. Thank you all so much for coming along on the journey with me.


End file.
